


Under The Broken Boy

by AwkwardBlueFish



Category: Batman - Fandom, DCU, Red Hood - Fandom, Under the Red Hood
Genre: ... - Freeform, Angst, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Joker is a amazing character and well thought out and I love him but I HATE HIM, im out of my writing block for a single day, ima be right back in it in a day, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22613725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardBlueFish/pseuds/AwkwardBlueFish
Summary: Alfred confronts Jason instead of Bruce. Bruce isn’t going to be happy, but then again, when is he ever?
Relationships: Jason Todd & Alfred Pennyworth
Comments: 14
Kudos: 138





	Under The Broken Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hewwo

* * *

Bruce Wayne was nothing more than an utter fool in Alfreds eyes. 

His son, Jason, was alive and yet Bruce was nothing more than disappointed and disturbed mixed with a desperate happiness attacking his heart.

Alfred couldn’t blame him for the happiness and shock. His heart had stopped in his chest as the silverware slipped past his gloves as he saw the recording and hear that achingly familiar voice. That was Jason Todd, helmet or no helmet. That was his grandson. 

And yet, after their confrontation, Bruce was no longer happy. Disturbed and disappointed. Jason has killed people, a lot of people. Maybe Alfred wasn’t exactly please with that but he was a man born and bred in a war. He knew sometimes you had to take a life. And those people? They truly where scum.

“Alfred, do you have the locations?” Batman’s voice is low, lower than normal. More tired then normal.

Bruce will be mad but he doesn’t understand. Jason woke up in a world where the Joker was still alive. A man who was crazed and killed millions for fun. Alfred wasn’t one to take pleasure in killing, and anyone who did was sick. But he understood this time more than any of the other.

“At the warehouse on 28th Patrick Avenue, sir.” Alfred replies simply and Batman’s lips go that bit tighter.

The cape ripples in the air as he turns, boots silent on the stone as he head to the platform holding that death machine of a vehicle. 

“Just like them,” Alfred resist throwing a batarang at the mans head and scowls as the engine roars and the wheels squeal as the car speeds out of the cave.

He lets out a sigh and heads up the stairs. It’s quiet without Master Richard and Timothy. Timothy was with the Titans and Alfred knew the boy would just be so excited to meet his hero, his older brother. He was going to make sure that happened.

“Would you look at you?” He murmurs and the reflection of the case showed his wrinkles. “I never thought I’d be using you again.” 

Putting the bullet into the gun is nostalgic and oh so familiar. He checks the safety before walking to the car. He’ll use one of Bruce’s undercover ones for these. A limo would be to eye catching after all.

It doesn’t take long to get there. A few minutes really. The worn down apartment is made of brick and he easily shoved the rusted door open. He may be old but that doesn’t mean he isn’t strong. 

The hallway is nothing but filth and dust and he shakes his head as he makes the way up the stairs. Jokers muffled giggles are followed by a pained Yelp and Alfred decides to let Jason go for making him go to this filth of a place.

The door is an old wooden one and Alfred raises a brow. No wonder why this old complex is a warehouse now, no security what so ever. That won’t do in a place like Gotham.

He doesn’t bother to knock and the door creaks as he opens it. A bullet shatters some stone from the brick near his head and he raises a brow at the boy who had grown quite taller since he had last saw him.

Jason is shaking ever so slightly. His shoulders tense and fingers tightening around the gun as he takes Alfred in. 

Now Alfred knows Jason could’ve easily killed him. But he didn’t. That shot was a warning, a warning that this man knew how to use it and wouldn’t hesitate if needed. The boy was too young to be acting like a soldier.

“Jason,” Alfred greets, tilting his head. He wanted nothing more than to wrap the boy in his arms and refuse to let go but he wouldn’t. Not yet at least. And especially not when that clown was giggling at him with wide eyes.

“Oh~ is that your name Red? Or should I say you stinking little their?! Jason? How cute- can!” The barrel slams into the side of his head and Alfred nods appreciating the second of silence.

“Why are you here?” His grandson snaps, voice low and robotic. Alfred isn’t even offended. “To talk me out of it?!”

He shakes his head, eyeing Joker with distaste as he steps forward. Glass crunches under his feet as he takes another one, he knows Jason won’t hurt him.

“Not at all,” he says simply and Jason’s shoulders freeze before a scowl covers his lips. 

“Of course you are! You work for him!” He spots and Alfred let’s him have his well deserved tantrum. “After everything this freak has done, after everyone he’s killed he’s still alive! He didn’t do anything, not when he even killed me, his own son!”

Alfred watches as he huffs, cheeks flush red in anger and from his small speech. “I know, it isn’t right. I’m a man from war, if anyone knows that it’s me.”

Jason freezes at that and the Joker lets out a laugh, shattering the silence. “A man of war you say?! What an interesting story?! Do tell me, how many of your friends did you fail and watch die?”

“Too many,” Alfred says simply as Jason knees him in the stomach. Joker wheezes out a laugh as blood smears his mouth. “But I don’t dwell on the past when there’s nothing to be done.”

Eyes snap up to his and Alfred sends him a strong look. Telling him that this message was for him, not the piece of filth grinning ear from ear. “I believed it was my fault for a long time, I still do. But going around and hunting down the people who did it won’t bring anything back.”

Jason blinks rapidly and Alfred smiles softly at the broken man. The gun drags down Jokers cheek, smearing the blood before it drops numbly to his side.

“He didn’t- he- why didn’t he do anything?” It’s croaked and mumbles out but Alfred hears every broken word.

He shakes his head. “You can ask him that yourself.” He says softly, pushing gently with his words. 

Jason doesn’t move for a second, staring blankly at the cracked floor before nodding slowly. The gun clatters against stone as he lets it slip from his fingertips. 

That’s when Joker looses it. “HAHA you can’t even do it! I took away your like and you can’t take out measly old me?! You’re missing an opportunity here!”

Jason freezes just by Alfred side. Alfred pats his shoulder, un-clicks the safety of the gun and fires. 

“If you had used those bloody ears to listen, you would’ve understood. I said when there’s nothing to be done. This was something that was overdue to be done.” Alfred tells the corpse, huffing and pocketing the gun.

Jason stares at him wide eyed as he leads the shocked boy down to the vehicle. “Y-you? Why?”

“There’s one thing you got wrong in your speech,” Alfred tells him simply. “I am under orders of no one. I do what I want. Now come along, there’s two brothers and three sisters just dying to see you again.”

Jason laughs then, quiet and shocked as he’s man handled into the front seat. “Bad choice of words Alfie- wait brothers and sisters?! As in plural?!”

Alfred just smiles and shuts the door in his face. It was good to have him back.

**Author's Note:**

> I love you all thanks for reading now me disappear


End file.
